2 Stupid Dogs
2 Stupid Dogs is an American animated television series, created and designed by Donovan Cook and produced by Hanna-Barbera and Turner Program Services, that originally ran from September 5, 1993 to May 15, 1995, on Fox Kids, Syndication and TBS. The main segments of the show featured two dogs, called "The Big Dog" and "The Little Dog" in the credits. The Big Dog was voiced by Brad Garrett and the Little Dog was voiced by Mark Schiff. Reruns of the series also aired on Cartoon Network and its sister station Boomerang. A companion segment, a remake of Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel, titled Super Secret Secret Squirrel, was shown in between the main 2 Stupid Dogs cartoons in many of the first 13 episodes, similar to the format of many early Hanna-Barbera cartoons in the 1960s such as Space Ghost and Dino Boy and Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. Production 2 Stupid Dogs ''was the beginning of the successful revival of Hanna-Barbera's fortunes, since the studio had not launched a bona fide hit since ''The Smurfs in 1981. The Turner Entertainment president installed MTV and Nickelodeon branding veteran Fred Seibert as the head of production. Seibert's plan to reinvent the studio was to put his faith in the talent community, a first for television animation, and Hanna-Barbera in particular. His first pitch and first series put into production in 1992 was 2 Stupid Dogs, created and designed by recent California Institute of the Arts graduate Donovan Cook. Ren & Stimpy's creator, John Kricfalusi, was credited to adding "tidbits of poor taste" to the three "Little Red Riding Hood" episodes, and a few other Spümcø artists also contributed to selected episodes during the course of the show. (There were a few passing references to Ren & Stimpy over the course of the series, as well.) Several artists and directors from the show became the first creators in Seibert's What a Cartoon! program; 48 short, original character cartoons, made expressly for the Cartoon Network, and designed to find the talent and hits of the new generations. Larry Huber, who later served as executive producer on the What a Cartoon! program, teamed first with Seibert as producer on the 2 Stupid Dogs series and directed the middle cartoon, Super Secret Secret Squirrel. 2 Stupid Dogs eventually helped launch the careers of creators Genndy Tartakovsky (Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Star Wars: Clone Wars and Sym-Bionic Titan), Craig McCracken (The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wander Over Yonder), Butch Hartman (The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy), Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show), Miles Thompson, Paul Rudish (creator of the new Mickey Mouse Shorts, and co-creator of Sym-Bionic Titan), Rob Renzetti, and Zac Moncrief. Characters *Big Dog (voiced by Brad Garrett) *Little Dog (voiced by Mark Schiff) *Kenny Fowler (voiced by Jarrett Lennon) *Mr. Hollywood (voiced by Brian Cummings) *Cubby *Buffy Ziegenhagen (voiced by Tawni Tamietti) *Red (voiced by Candi Milo) *Martha (voiced by Kath Soucie) Category:Shows Category:1990s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Boomerang Category:1993 television series debuts Category:1995 television series endings Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:2012